Life Continues
by Tubagirl2007
Summary: The world has been saved. Loki is back on Asgard, and everything is okay. Steve and Melody have started a relationship, which grows stronger each day. But, when an enemy from Steve's past comes back, can the relationship survive? Sequel to "A New Avengers for the Avengers."
1. I Quit!

**A/N: I'm back! Thank you so much for reading "A New Avenger for the New Avengers". This is the sequel (the first one I've ever written)! I hope you enjoy it. Please, leave a review if you feel like it. Also, I am looking for a Beta, so if you're interested, Message me. Now, here we go!**

* * *

I looked across the table, where Steve was sitting and gave a slight smile. This was our third date and we still acted nervous to be in public. Especially after Tony's genius idea to go to a shwarma place.

"Are you having a good time, Melody?"

"Yes, Steve," gosh, when did we become so formal? "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh? Nothing too serious, I hope."

"Steve, I've been offered a job as a teacher."

"What?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. contacted me about a teaching position that opened up at the academy. I would be teaching students about undercover work."

"That's. that's great, Melody. I'm proud of you." He looked hurt.

"I didn't accept the position."

"What? Why?"

"Because I would have to move to where the academy is, and that would mean leaving you."

"Melody,"

"It was my choice, Steve. I chose not to leave you once, I'm not going to leave now. I love you."

"I love you, too." The meal continued, much less formal then before. It felt like everything was going to be okay. If only I knew then that everything was about to change.

* * *

"Agent Barton, you're needed in the training room."

"Understood, Agent Hill." I walked quickly to the training room, curious about what could be going on. Steve was on a mission with the rest of the Avengers, looking for something related to the tesseract, I think. They had been gone for almost a month now, with no communication.

"Good morning, Melody."

"Not now, Agent Harris. I'm busy."

"Come on, Melody. One date, that's all I'm asking for." I was quickly walking to the training room, trying to get away from Harris. Why couldn't he understand that I was already in a committed relationship, with a man I loved? I arrived at the training room, but before I could enter, Harris grabbed me by the shoulder and violently turned me around.

"I believe that she asked you to leave her alone, Agent." The voice that I love came from behind me, from the training room. "And if you knows what's best for your health, you will let go of her, before you lose that hand." Harris removed his hand, quickly. I took one look at him before punching him in the face.

"Jerk."

I was so excited to see Steve, and shocked at the same time.

"Steve! When did you get back?"

"A couple of hours ago."

"Have you slept?"

"Melody, I'm fine." He took me into his arms and just held me. "I missed you. I wish I had been able to contact you this time."

"I missed you too, Steve. Have you seen Fury yet?"

"Yes." He let go of me. "Sweetie, when did you last sleep?"

"I've slept."

"Melody?"

"Since you left." I could hear the defeat in my voice. "Fury wants me to take a vacation, a long vacation."

"You know Tony has a room for you in Avengers Mansion. You're one of us, Melody."

"I can't go back there, Steve. I just can't."

"Come, stay with me."

"I couldn't. That wouldn't be right."

"I have a couch I can sleep on. Melody, you need to sleep. At Avengers Tower, I can be close enough to help you."

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

"Nope. I need you to be safe, and not sleeping isn't safe."

"Alright. Let me go pack, then."

"He kissed my forehead. "More clothes then books, please."

"I make no promises." He laughed at me, then took my hand into his. I unconsciously leaned into him. He was y rock. He kept me grounded in the here and now, for the most part.

"So, who was that creep from earlier?"

"Agent Harris? A wanna be undercover operative who thinks that I will give him all my secrets if he shows an interest in me."

"I would have thought that everyone would have known by now that you were taken."

"Oh, I'm taken, am I?"

"Yes. I'm kidnapping you right now, and you'll never be seen again," He kissed me.

"Is that a promise?" I whispered, slowly leaning up to kiss him.

"Yes." I almost didn't hear him. It seemed like the word was a breathe, then he kissed me, slowly and gently. We separated, and I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Steve, I want to quit S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Why? I thought that-"

"You didn't let me finish. I want to quit S.H.I.E.L.D. and become a full time member of the Avengers."

"Well, I think that can be arranged. Shall we find Fury and tell him?"

"Alright. Let's go."

We headed to the bridge of the Helicarrier assuming, correctly, that Fury would be there.

"Agent Barton. Here to turn in your resignation." I wasn't surprised that he knew. He had known what I had been debating for a while now.

"Yes, sir."

"I'm surprised it took you this long. Just remember, if you ever need anything, we will still be here, and willing to help."

"Thank you, Director."

"It's Nick, now. Captain, take good care of her."

"That's one order I will be able to follow without hesitation, sir."

"Good. Melody, would you like for us to deliver your things?"

"That would be appreciated, Nick."

He gave me a quick hug, then shook hands with Steve.

Steve and I walked to the flight deck, nd boarded the quin-jet that was designated to take Steve back to the Avengers Tower, my duffle in hand, full of clothes, and a few books.

"Thank you, Melody, for coming back with me. I love you."

"I love you too, Steve.


	2. Moving in and Star Wars

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this! Here is the next chapter. And, if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you checked out my other story that I'm writing right now, Changing Fate. Changing Fate will play a role in this story at a later date. Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

"Look, Melody! Here's my suite, and yours is right down the hall on the right!"

I followed Steve. His excitement was contagious. I was pretty much having to run after him.

"Hey, Spangles, what took you so long?"

"Hello, Tony, That would be my fault."

"Hey! It's Melody! How have you been. sweetheart?" He gave me a hug, still wary about me.

"I'm doing better, Tony. How's Pepper?"

"Still mad at me for the Mandarin incident. But, she's getting better."

"That's good. J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"Yes, Miss Barton?"

"Do you know where my brother and Natasha are?"

"Yes, ma'am. I have alerted them to your arrival."

"Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S."

"So, Agent Barton what brings you here? Fury still thinking I'm going to destroy New York, again?"

"Hello, Doctor Banner. And it's Melody now. I resigned from S.H.I.E.L.D. this morning."

"You did what?! Mel, how could you?" I heard Clint bellow from behind me.

"Clint, just let me explain." I turned around and started to move over to him. He took one look at me, turned round, and stalked off.

"Give him time, Mel. I'll talk to him."

"Thanks, Nat. I'm sorry for not calling ahead and talking to him."

"There's nothing to apologize for. Now, I'll go talk to him, you enjoy your time with Steve." She gave me a quick hug, then walked over to where Clint had stalked to.

"So, Melody, what brings you to our not so humble home?" Tony asked, an arm wrapped around my shoulders. I ducked underneath his arm and promptly ran into Steve. He gently stopped me and draped an arm around my waist.

"Well, Tony, I am a member of the Avengers, and from what I've heard, you could use my help."

"Ha! She would be right, Man-of-Iron!" I heard Thor bellow behind Steve and me.

"Hello, Thunderer," I said as I turned around. The rest of my greeting fell from my lips when I saw him. The demigod that haunted my nightmares for almost a year now. I looked at the rest of the Avengers in the hall and saw no sign of shock or regret on their faces. I looked at Steve, then stormed out of the hall to the door that Steve had indicated as my suite. I locked the door and looked around the set of rooms that was to be mine.

I heard a knock at the door behind me, "Melody, may I come in?"

"No!" I cried out. I was too upset to deal with anyone, even Steve.

"Sweetheart, please."

"You knew, Steve! You knew he would be here and yet you still convinced me to come!" I was just a little upset.

"Melody, I'm sorry! Thor was supposed to take Loki to S.H.I.E.L.D. before bringing him here. Loki was supposed to be at S.H.I.E.L.D. for a month before it would even be considered for him to come here."

"You still should have told me!" I could feel my anger draining me, the tears slowing down, my eyes getting heavy. I unlocked the door and opened it slightly.

"Yes, I should have. And I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to before you saw him. Please, forgive me. Sweetheart, I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything."

"Then you owe me a movie night, tonight." And I knew just the movie that we would watch.

"Alright, what do I have to get?"

"Popcorn and drinks. It'll be in the main room, because that has the best screen."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

4 Hours Later

* * *

"What are we watching?" Steve asked me.

"Star Wars, a classic from the 1970s and something every American needs to watch."

"Just one movie? That's unlike you," he said as I sat down on the couch next to him.

"Nope, six movies, not including the animated movie of the t.v. series spin-offs." I snuggled up close to him, grabbing the remote and starting the movie.

"And you want to watch all that tonight?" He placed an arm around, drawing me even closer.

"I would like to, but I'm easing you into this. Besides, we have an early morning tomorrow. Now, shh. The movie is starting." I grabbed the popcorn and started to eat some. Steve reached down with his other hand and grabbed a handful.

"Wait! Is this the first one?"

"Yes, Steve." I knew that this would cause some confusion, but honestly, I thought it only proper that he remain confused.

"But it just said Episode four.

"A New Hope was the sirs movie made. Now hush!"

We watched part of the movie in near silence. We had already gone through one thing of popcorn and were working on another. Steve was still sipping on a beer while I was on my second soda.

Steve shifted his position. I jumped when I heard him whisper in my ear, "Sweetheart, are you quoting?"

"What, no way!" I could feel my cheek heating up. I thought I was being extremely discreet with my quoting.

"Melody." I could feel him grinning and trying not to laugh.

"Okay, yes." I could feel myself starting to pout. I was trying hard not to laugh.

"Goof ball." He kissed the top of my head and drew me closer to him.

"Spangles! Are you watching Star Wars without me?!"

"Tony, shut up!" Tony jumper over the couch, nearly landing on me. I moved out of the way so quickly, Nat would've been jealous.

"Man! I love this part! Spangles, pass the popcorn!" He grabbed a handful, shoving it all in his mouth, only about half of it actually making it into his mouth.

"Tony, didn't your mother teach you any manners?" I demanded, trying not to let my anger show up in my voice.

"She sure attempted to, but my sparkling personality comes from my father, as I'm sure Capsicle can tell you."

"Tony, if you keep hitting on my girlfriend, I will be forced to hurt you."

Tony placed his arm around my shoulder, drawing me away from Steve. "Spangles, you need to relax. Melody will be just fine. Ain't that right, sweetheart?"

I leaned over to where I was right next to Tony's ear and whispered , "If you don't remove your arm, you will not only lose it, I will also have J.A.R.V.I.S. take all your armor and retrofit it to fit Steve and obey only his commands."

Tony quickly removed his arm and scooted away from Steve and me. I snuggled close to Steve, returning to our previously comfortable position.

"What did you say to him? I've never seen Tony that scared."

"I just proved how I'm a master at persuasion." I leaned over and kissed Steve on the cheek. As I was leaning back, I saw a flash of green out of the corner of my eye.

"Brother?!" I heard Thor bellow from somewhere in the tower.

"Just ignore him, sweetheart. Enjoy your movie. You deserve this."

"You mean you owe me." I kept a joking tone in my voice.

"That's only a small par.t You deserve a good date, and if this movie is enjoyable to you, then it's worth it to me."

"Are you not enjoying the movie?" I asked, teasing him all the while.

"I didn't say that. I find it very interesting, actually. And you said that this is one of the most important movies I should watch?"

"Yes. It is an American classic that has stretched across the generations since it first came out."

"Well, I can see why." We continued to sit and watch the movie, generally enjoying the time together and ignoring Tony. Every so often, I would see Loki sitting in the corner. The movie ended sooner than I would have wanted, and while I may have wanted to start Episode V, I knew it was too late. Plus, I had fallen asleep on Steve about half way through the movie. I couldn't help it. I hadn't slept properly in weeks and with Steve being back, I felt safe enough to sleep.

"Melody? Sweetheart? The movie is over."

"Hmm?" I tried to convince myself that I actually was awake.

"Did you fall asleep, sweetheart?"

"No." My dignified refusal became a moot protest as I yawned while answering.

"Come on, it's time for bed." Steve stood up and reached a hand down to me. I took it, and began to get up, only to fall back onto the couch because my legs were asleep. "What's wrong?"

"My legs are asleep." I sat there, trying to massage my legs back to life.

"Here, I'll carry you back to your suite." He started too kneel down to pick me up then paused. "Does this happen often?"

"Only if I sit too lone. I think my body remembers being tied up too often."

"I don't think that will be happening often at all anymore." He lifted me off the couch with ease. I threw an arm around his neck, and my other hand went to his chest. "Don't worry, I'm not going to drop you." He kissed my head and tightened his grip around me.

"Thank you, Steve." We had reached my suite. Steve was still holding me, and I was trying to open my door. It didn't seem to want to open, almost like it was locked. "J.A.R.V.I.S., can you unlock my door, please?"

"Yes, ma'am." I heard the lock click, then opened my door. Steve walked in, then abruptly stopped.

"What's the mat-" And then I saw him. In. My. Room. "Get out, Loki. You're not welcomed, nor wanted here." I maneuvered out of Steve's arms and left the room, my room. I heard footsteps behind me, and knew that it was Steve.

"I have no intention of playing nice, so don't expect me to."

"I wasn't going to suggest that, darling." That voice. How dare he patronize me and follow me around like a lost puppy. "What I was going to suggest was an apology."

"And why would I apologize to you?"

"That's not what I meant, darling, and you know it."

"Loki, leave me alone. I don't trust you and probably never will. You kidnapped me and tortured me." I turned around and pushed passed him. I walked back to my suite and locked the door behind me. "J.A.R.V.I.S., make sure no one besides Steve enters my room unless I specifically invite them in, please."

"Of course, Miss Barton. I don't know how Loki entered your rooms, but I will ensure that he can't do that again."

"Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S." I changed into pajamas and turned off the lights. I crawled into the bed, and completely buried myself in all the pillows and blankets on the bed. I fell asleep soon after.


	3. Nightmares

**A/N: Welcome back, all my lovely readers. I'm so happy with how this story is turning out and can't wait to see what you think of it. Please, leave a review and tell me what you think about it. Also, check out my X-Men fanfiction: Changing Fate. It will play a significant role later in this story. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, a scream escaping from my throat. It was my worst nightmare yet. I couldn't get the images out of my head. When the scream finally ended, sobs wracked my body. I didn't want to believe that my dream was real, but I was scared to think of the consequences if it was real. I heard pounding at my door.

"Open this door, Melody!" I heard Clint's rough voice coming from the door. I couldn't move, couldn't speak.

"Clint-"

"No, Captain. Move out of the way, she is my sister and has been longer then she's known you."

"Clint, let him go." Nat's voice was more muffled then Clint's, making me think she was further from the door.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?" I managed to croak out.

"Yes, Miss Barton?"

"Tell Clint to go away... I want Steve, I need Steve, right now..."

"Of course, Miss Barton." I heard J.A.R.V.I.S. relay my message.

"What? Why would she want him and not me!"

"I could not say, Agent Barton. Steve, you may go in, but only you."

"Come on, Clint. Steve is what Melody needs right now. We'll check in on her in the morning."

I saw the door open and Steve tentatively walk in. As soon as he saw me sitting on my bed with my knees to my chest, tears streaming down my face, he rushed over, my name a breath on his lips.

"Sweetheart, what happened?"

"It was a nightmare, a horrible horrible nightmare. Steve, I saw the most horrifying things. How can this be?" He wrapped his arms around me, and just held me. When the tears had finally stopped flowing down my cheeks, Steve laid me on my bed and began to walk out. "Steve!" I didn't want him to leave. If he left, the nightmare would occupy my night, consume my every waking and sleeping hour. He turned around, a question forming on his lips. "Please, don't leave me. I'm... I'm scared." I couldn't help it, I started to cry again. He came over and sat on my bed.

"Sweetheart, you know that I want to stay, but I can't. It wouldn't be right."

"Please, Steve. I can't..." I couldn't even finish my plea. I broke down in tears again. He took one look at me, then nodded his head.

"Alright, just this once." He lifted my blankets and covered me up, then grabbed an extra blanket from my closet, where I had placed many of my extra blankets earlier. He came, and laid down next to me on top of the blankets and covered himself with the other blanket. He wrapped one arm around my waist and placed another under his head. He kissed my head, and quietly told me, "Good night," before drawing me close to him. I fell asleep quickly, hoping that the nightmares wouldn't plague me again.

* * *

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, but that's what flowed today. There will be another update soon. But I have to update Changing Fate before I can write more to this. Please, leave a review!**


	4. Fitting in and relaxing

When I woke up the next morning, Steve was still asleep. I quietly disentangled myself and walked out the min kitchen and began to prepare breakfast fro everyone in the tower. Thor's breakfast was probably the easiest to prepare: two boxes of Pop-tarts, a gallon of milk, and a cup of coffee on the side. For everyone else, I made pancakes, bacon, eggs, and plenty of coffee. As I was finishing up the last of the pancakes, Tony stumbled into the kitchen.

"What smells so good?" He managed to slur.

"Probably the bacon." I stopped what I was doing and immediately prepared him a cup of coffee for the obvious hangover that he was sporting.

"Bacon? Who made bacon?" I placed the cup of coffee in his hands and led him over to the table.

"I did. Cream and sugar are on the table. I have a plate set out for you so you can get your food."

"Thanks, Princess." He hung his head and seemed to be inhaling the coffee vapors.

I heard Thor's booming footsteps approaching, I watched his face light up when he saw the Pop-tarts sitting on the table.

"Ah! The wonderful pastry! Thank you, Lady Barton." I was crushed in a hug, a laugh just managing to escape.

"You're welcome, Thor."

Soon, everyone but Steve was out eating breakfast.

"Melody, this tastes amazing!" Dr. Banner gushed.

"Thank you, Doctor Banner."

"There's a reason everyone wanted Melody assigned to their missions. She was the best cook at S.H.I.E.L.D." Nat bragged in me. Nat started sharing stories with everyone on how my cooking saved a mission more than once. Clint kept interjecting with his own stories on having my cooking at S.H.I.E.L.D.

I left the room and went looking for Steve. I stopped by my room and saw him still asleep. I sat there, observing how peaceful he seemed. I noticed that the blanket that he had grabbed last night on a heap on the floor. I went and picked it up off the floor. I folded it up and returned it to the closet that Steve had grabbed it from only a few hours earlier. I looked back at Steve and saw that he had turned to face me. I saw his eyes fluttering.

"Steve?" I gently called out to him. He didn't respond. I moved closer. "Steve, wake up." He still didn't stir. I reached a hand out to gently shake him. As soon as I touched his arm, something strange happened. I began to see something that wasn't there. I saw a war; fighting and destruction that was even worse than when Loki and the Chitauri invaded New York. I saw Steve fighting harder than I had ever seen him fight before, Nat on one side, Clint on the other. An unknown man was behind them, fighting the incoming forces.

"Steve, we're going to be overrun. We have to move." Nat shot at someone.

"Melody is in there. We can't leave her."

"If we don't move, Cap, we won't be able to save her," Clint responded.

"I'm not leaving her, I left her once, and I've regretted it ever since."

Before I could see more, the vision cut out. I found myself on the floor, Steve looking at me, concerned.

"Melody, are you okay?"

"Did you see that?"

"See what?" Steve looked confused.

I looked at him, and decided to let the issue go. "Never mind. There's breakfast in the kitchen. I would suggest getting out there soon before it's all eaten. I'm going to clean up my room some."

Steve looked at me. I could tell he wanted to ask me about what I was looking about, but decided to let it go. "Alright." He kissed me on the forehead. "Let's do something later."

"Okay. What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could watch the next movie in the Star Wars series."

"Really? You want to watch the next movie?"

"Yeah. It seems interesting, plus, you like it."

"Alright. I'll find us somewhere to watch it, then. Somewhere we won't be interrupted, like last time."

"Well, Tony had a television set installed in my suite. We could watch it there, If you want to, that is." He looked so sheepish.

"That sounds like a great plan. What time?"

"I'll come get you. And don't worry about bringing anything, I'll set everything up."

"Steve, you don't even own the movie," I teased.

He looked mortified. I immediately regretted saying it. "Well, I hadn't thought of that . I guess that may be the only thing you have to provide."

I laughed. I went up on my tiptoes and gave him a chaste kiss. "I'm looking forward to this. Now, go get something to eat. If there isn't anything left, let me know. I'll make you something to eat."

"I won't trouble you with that. I'll find something to eat."

"Steve, I don't mind."

"Melody. I'll find something to eat. You concentrate on getting fully settled in. Clean up, like you said you were going to. Read a book, like I know you want to. Take some time and relax. You've been really stressed lately." I nodded. "How's your head?"

"The same as it was before." He pulled me close.

"Do you need anything? Aspirin? Something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, though." He kissed me on top of my head. He quickly scooped me up and carried me to my bed. He looked around, then went to grab something. When he came back, I saw that it was the book I was currently reading.

"Here. I'll come by later and see if you need anything."

"Thank you, Steve." He gave me a chaste kiss and left the room. I laid back on my pillows, opened my book, and got lost in the world of Percy Jackson.

Hours passed without me really noticing. I finished my book (**The Blood of Olympus**) and started to read a Star Wars book. I read about half of it, then noticed that I was hungry. I placed the book on my nightstand and made my way out of my suite. I went to the kitchen to get something to eat, and saw pizza boxes on the counters. I made my way over and began to look through the boxes. All were empty. I shouldn't have been surprised.

Someone out their hands over my eyes. I felt their breath brush against my ear. "No peeking."

"Steve? What's going on?"

"Shh. It's a surprise." He started to guide me away from the kitchen. We didn't stop until Steve sat me down on what felt like a couch. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes and was pleasantly surprised. Steve had gone all out for this date. There was pizza, popcorn, plenty of drinks (non-alcoholic), candy, everything that could possibly be needed for a movie marathon.

"I thought we were only watching Episode V today?"

"That was the original plan, but I decided to watch as many as we could tonight."

"Are you sure you can handle that?"

"I'm absolutely positive. I enjoyed watching the last one with you, even if it was interrupted by Tony. Tonight is about us." He put in Episode V, then sat down, pulling me close to him. I snuggled close to him, enjoying being around him. I don't know how far we got into the movies before we both fell asleep, but the last thing I remembered was the opening crawl for Return of the Jedi. I wish I could say that I slept peacefully, but that wasn't even close to the case.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for following this story! I hope you're enjoying the journey thus far. Please, leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	5. A Big Surprise

Steve woke me up during the night, claiming that I had been screaming. He took me to my room, leaving me there as he got a call from Fury. I turned to where my T.V. was, something drawing me to turn it on. I switched it on to the news and saw a breaking story. SHIELD had fallen. I sat, enraptured by what was occurring. HYDRA had infiltrated SHIELD. "Steve!" I called out. I heard his footsteps come down the hall, along with everyone else's. Why were they awake at this hour?

"What is the commotion, Princess?" Tony asked. I just pointed to the T.V., words unable to come out. Nat and Clint sat down next to me, shock written on both of their faces. Silence reigned over the room.

"I'm calling Hill!" I heard Nat cry out as she rushed out of my room. Clint remained motionless next to me. I looked over at him before shoving him off my bed with a pointed look. He rushed out of my room and I heard his footsteps go into his room, followed by the slamming of a door. Everyone slowly drifted out of my room in various states of disbelief. I stayed were I was, silently following the story on the news. I eventually made it out of my room to the main common room of the tower, where I saw everyone was gathered in front of the television. My eyes automatically looked for Steve, but I couldn't find him, nor could I find Nat. I saw Clint sitting on the couch with a space open near him. I walked over and sat next to him. He placed an arm around my shoulder and drew me close.

"What happened, Clint?" I signed to my big brother.

"I don't know, little bird. They won't say." He signed back.

"Hey! Bartons! Why don't you share with the rest of the class what's on your mind?" Stark brashly yelled.

"Where's Steve?" I asked, ignoring his comment.

"He was needed elsewhere, I guess. You didn't answer my question, princess."

"And I'm not going to. If anyone needs anything, I'm going to the store now." I announced as I walked out the door and headed to the elevator. It was time I had a meeting with some people I knew in SHIELD. I didn't hear a reply, mainly because I wasn't listening for one. I already had my phone out and was texting an encrypted number, hoping that they would respond.

I was sitting in an outdoor café when my response came. "You know I gave you that number for emergencies only, right?"

"Doesn't the fall of SHIELD constitute as an emergency, Phil?"

"So you heard?"

"It's all over the news. I'm waiting to hear back from Fury. Have a seat, Phil." He took the open seat offered.

"Does anyone know that you are meeting with me?" He asked. I placed his usual coffee order in front of him.

"No. I've kept Fury's secret like he asked me to. Where's Steve, Phil?"

"Last I heard, with Fury. Same as Nat." I nodded my head, sipping on my coffee.

"That doesn't answer my question, Phil, and you know it."

"I can't tell you, Melody. I don't even know where he is. I'm following my orders, just like you are following yours." He stood up to leave.

"I'm not a member of SHIELD, Phil." This caused him to pause.

"I had heard something along those lines. But, you will always be a part of SHIELD. Be careful out there, Melody. And keep a close eye on Stark."

"Yes, sir. Good bye, Phil. Keep in contact." I saw the slight nod of his head and then he disappeared. I remained where I was for a little bit longer, impatiently waiting for someone to arrive that probably never would again. Suddenly, just as I was about to get up, a figure in a grey hoodie sat down next to me.

"Melody. I was glad to see your text."

"Nick, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"I know you didn't ask me here to catch up." He kept glancing around.

"You look scared, Nick. What's going on?"

"Old associate of Natasha's. Seems bent on killing me."

"Wouldn't be the first time, sir. Doesn't fully explain why you are here, though."

He chuckled. "Always the observant one, Miss Barton. No, Captain Rogers asked me to come see you. He needs your help, Melody."

"What's going on?"

"I'm not the only one that Natasha's old associate is hunting. He is also hunting down Steve, and you."

"Me?"

"Yes, it is a well documented fact that you and Captain Rogers are connected, almost at the hip."

"What does Steve need from me?"

"He needs you to go into hiding for now. At the very least, he needs you to stay in Avengers Tower, just until this is over." I just looked at Fury.

"Try again, Nick."

"Fine. Don't say that I didn't try." He handed me an envelope with my name on it. "Read this when you are alone. Then follow it's instructions to the letter, Miss Barton."

"Thank you, Nick." He stood up to leave.

"Before I forget, Miss Barton. The information you requested long ago about your parentage," he started, obviously waiting for me to ask for more information.

"I remember asking for that information long ago, Nick."

"Took me a while to track it down. Here." He handed me a flashdrive before walking off. I sat there for a few more moments before leaving. I went to the store to pick up some food items that I had noticed we were running low on.

I walked back into Avengers Tower and saw that everyone was still glued to the television. I moved to the kitchen and started getting dinner ready. I knew that Steve and Nat weren't going to be back, but I also had to feed Doctor Banner, who had the Hulk's appetite all the time it seemed. I set the table settings and placed all the food out. "Dinner, everyone!" I called out. I expected to hear the rushing of feet but was met with silence instead. I looked out to the common area and saw everyone still glued to the television. "Guys? Dinner is ready." No one moved a muscle. I gave a sigh, then began to make everyone a plate and gave each person their plate. They continued to sit there, slowly eating the food placed in front of them. Even Thor, who is typically very vocal during meals, was quiet.

I retreated to my room with every intention of reading the letter that Fury gave me, along with the flashdrive, but I realized how exhausted I was. I quickly took a shower and laid in bed. I thought of Steve and prayed that he would be okay.


	6. What is Happening?

I woke up in the middle of the night, a terror overcoming me. I looked around the room, trying to identify what could be causing me such anxiety when I saw the reflection of someone's eyes in the corner of the room.

"Would you mind not pointing that monstrosity at me, mortal?" I heard the silky voice say.

"Loki. I thought I told you that you are, under no circumstances, allowed in my room." I tried to put as much steel into my voice as possible as I put away the gun I had been aiming at Loki.

"Now, Princess," huh, that's a new one from him, "I'm here under good tidings. Your precious soldier is okay."

"Why would you care to tell me about Steve?" I asked, suspicious of him and what his intentions were.

"Trying to redeem myself. You and your brother," he said, saying brother like it was the furthest thing from the truth, "are the ones who are holding the biggest grudge against me, so I am trying my best to reconcile for the two of you."

"Leave, now." I was not in the mood to deal with him, or his malarkey. I watched as he vanished from view. I let out a breath I hadn't realized that I was holding. I slid the gun back under my pillow and tried to go back to sleep. When that didn't work, I pulled out the two items that Fury had given me. Might as well read them while I was up. I opened my laptop and booted it up. While it was loading, I read Steve's letter.

_Love,_

_Don't trust anyone from S.H.I.E.L.D. besides Fury. Hydra has taken over. I need you to go to the safehouse and wait for me there. I will pick you up tomorrow evening and get you somewhere safe. Avengers' Tower isn't safe right now. I love you, Steve._

I looked around the room in shock. Hydra? How? Why? And why did Steve write such a short letter? I looked at the computer and saw that it was waiting for my password. I quickly entered it in and proceeded to plug the flashdrive in. I saw a massive document. I selected the document and began to read through it.

**Name: **Analise Davis LeBeau

**Occupation: **Teacher at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning and Co-Leader of the United Guild

**Known Aliases: **Nightshade; Princess of the Thieves Guild

**Known Affiliations: **X-Men, Thieves Guild, United Guild

**Family and Associates: **Husband Remy LeBeau,. Daughter Melody LeBeau Barton. Associates: Charles Xavier, Henry McCoy

**Known Abilities:** Telepathy

**Name: **Remy LeBeau

**Occupation:** Co-Leader of the United Guild, Teacher at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, X-Men

**Known Aliases:** Gambit; Prince of Thieves.

**Known Affiliations:** Thieves Guild, X-Men, United Guild

**Family and Associates:** Wife- Analise Davis LeBeau; Daughter- Melody LeBeau Barton; Associates: Charles Xavier, Henry McCoy, Marius Bordeaux

**Known Abilities:** Able to charge objects to create an explosion

I looked through that part again. My parents were mutants? Why was this file so big if this was the only information about them? I scrolled through the rest of the file and saw that there were some pictures. That must be them. The woman, my mother, as always wearing sunglasses. There was nothing in her file specifying why. The pictures continued on for a few pages. I closed out the document and proceed to grab the go bag that I had packed. I left the Tower surprisingly unhindered and made my way to the safe house that Steve had set up for us when we first started dating.

I opened the door slowly when I arrived, expecting the location to be compromised, but was pleased to find that it wasn't. I sat in the living room, waiting for Steve to show up. I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but I soon woke up when I heard the door creaking open. I gripped my gun, prepared to fight if necessary. When I saw Steve's shock of blond hair peaking through, I relaxed slightly. He turned his head and saw me, relief coursing through his body, causing him to relax. "Melody, you're okay!" He rushed to me, wrapping me in a hug as I stood up, relief flooding me. He was here and safe, the world was right again. "I love you," he whispered to me.

"I love you, too." There was no hesitation. I was his and he was mine.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe, I promise." He was still scared. Whoever it was that was hunting us was bad news. He grabbed my bag and went out the window onto the fire escape, leaning back in to help me out of the safe house. "We have to hurry, the bike is down here."

"Isn't the bike a little… conspicuous?" I asked him, knowing that stealth would be our friend.

"A car would be more obvious. Plus, the bike allows for a fast escape and can fit where a car couldn't."

"True, but a bike is louder than a car."

"I know. I had to make do." I could tell that there was something he was holding back, but decided not to push it, knowing he would clam up. We quickly stowed my bag and were on our way. I quickly lost track of the turns that we made until we arrived in front of a big mansion surrounded by a gate with a wall. On the wall was a sign that said "Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning." The gate opened and Steve quickly went through. He pulled to a stop and waited for me to get off the bike.

"Steve, what are we doing here?"

"This is where you'll be the safest."

"What about you?" I did not want to be left here.

"I'll be back its safer. Please, Melody, please. For me," he was pleading with his eyes. I knew that I would have to fight hard to say no, but it wasn't worth it. I leapt up to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Then at least come in with me," I begged.

"That was the plan, my love." We walked up to the door hand in hand and, before Steve could knock, the door opened with the woman from the pictures standing there.

"Melody?" She asked, disbelief threading through her voice.

"Chere?" I heard a voice call out from inside the mansion.

"Hello, mother."

* * *

**Hello all my wonderful readers! If you haven't gathered by now, it would be very helpful for you to read Changing Fate. These two stories are linked together! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and please feel free to leave me a review!**


	7. The Story of a Lifetime

We sat in an awkward silence in a grand parlor, my mother sitting all prim and proper on one of the couches while my father paced behind her.

"We did not expect you to come here," she finally broke the silence.

"Nor did I," I said, my voice full of animosity. I could feel how tense Steve was sitting next to me.

"Please, Melody, just let me explain," she begged, still sitting as primly as possible.

"Explain what? Why you didn't want me?" The accusation was there, but the pain clouded it.

"It's not that we didn't want you, Ange. We had to protect you." He finally stopped pacing to take a seat next to my mother.

"I didn't even know I was adopted until today! How was giving me up protecting me?!" I could feel anger coursing through me. I saw my mother turn to face me, taking her sunglasses off. I saw her brown eyes that I had seen in the mirror every day.

_Because your destiny is to help Apocalypse rise,_ I heard in my head. _Now, I fear that unless you meet your destiny, you will never achieve true happiness._

I felt a flood of power go through me, like a jolt of electricity (and yes, I know how that feels, you try training with Natasha). Immediately I was overwhelmed with sensations coming from all around me. My head started to spin. "Make it stop!" I cried, holding my pounding head.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart, but I can't," my mother told me.

"You can't?!" I glared at her through tears. The pain was so intense.

"You're powers have been held back for so long, Ange," my father told me. "It was time that they were set free."

"What are you talking about?" Steve demanded.

"When Melody was born, Remy and I put a block on her mutant abilities. We were trying to save her."

"Wait, hold on, you put a block on my abilities?"

"Oui, m'ange. Ton mere is a very powerful telepath and I have abilities that allow me to influence emotion based powers."

"Emotion based? Meaning what?" They were trying to avoid something. "Just spit it out!"

"You're mother can see the future. She knew that when you grew into your abilities you would hasten the rise of the mutant Apocalypse who will destroy the world as we know it. So, when you were born, we used our abilities together to be able to block you abilities, hoping to spare you your destiny. We wanted to change your fate."

"And what gives you the right? You gave me up!" I could hear myself screaming, but at the same time all I could feel was the intense pain.

"We gave you up to protect you, Melody," my mother stated calmly.

"To protect me? How does that even make sense?"

"Apocalypse is tied to me, sweetheart. He has been since I developed my abilities. If you were to remain close to me, it would cause you to be in the line of fire. You aren't the only person needed to help Apocalypse rise," she rose from where she was seated and held a hand out to me, as if expecting me to grab onto it. The pain had subsided some, allowing me to begin thinking semi-clearly again.

"No, I refuse. You can start acting like an adult and tell me what it is!" I could feel my anger coursing through me, stronger than ever.

"Analise, I need you to calm your mind, sweetheart," I could hear an edge in my mother's voice that I hadn't heard before. Even Steve seemed tenser sitting next to me.

"Why? So you can alter it further? I don't think so. I refuse to be anyone's pawn anymore!" I could feel energy crackling all around me, emotions were running high. It almost felt as if I could sense everyone's emotions around me.

"Ange, please," I heard the man who called himself my father begin to say.

"No, you are done talking!" I stood up and began to storm out of the room.

"You will sit down, and you will listen to what I am going to tell you," I heard that woman all but yell. She was finally showing some emotion.

"No, you listen. I was happy before now! I was happy when I thought my family was my birth family, not you sleezes whom seem to think that the world is more important than having a child!" I felt another lightening flash enter through my brain.

_It wasn't just their choice, Melody. They relied on advice that I gave them. I didn't allow your mother or your father to go with me when I took you to your adoptive family._ I heard an English accent in my head with the tone of a man who had seen more than most.

_Then explain, what happened. Why was it so important that I was given to another family instead of being raised by them?_

_I will let them tell you. Just listen to them._

_Fine. _"You have two minutes," I told them as I sat back down next to Steve. He grabbed my hand and gave me what was supposed to be a reassuring squeeze before letting go and wrapping his arm around me.

"It's going to take more than two minutes, Angel."

"Ok, whatever. But first things first, why do you keep calling me Angel, or whatever." I demanded.

"That's what we named you."

Then, they told me their story. A very long story.

* * *

**_A/N: This is the end of Life Continues. Thank you for reading. To read the story that Analise and Remy told our Heroine, please check out Changing Fate. Soon, I will be posting another story that will be told from both perspectives (Analise and Melody) and will be a sequel. Please leave a review, telling me what you think. I look forward to hearing from you._**


	8. Now Announcing

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Thank you so much for your continued support. I am proud to announce that the next installment of Steve, Melody, Analise, and Gambit is now posted! Please go read it, leave me a review, and follow it, so you can keep up with their continuing adventures!**


End file.
